Sexual Adventures of a Saiyan Prince
by Supreme-Chickenlord
Summary: HOSTING FOR FRIEND.
1. Chapter 1

(hosting this (WITH PERMISSION) for a friend)

The Short and Only Authors' Note:

Let me make something clear, yes this idea is inspired by the Harem series by Lil Knucklez and Yoshi 2.1, I damn well admit it, but instead of basing it on Sonic the Hedgehog or Super Mario. I am basing it off of the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta as he has hit an unfortunate patch in his family life which leads to him being unable to concentrate on training which subsequently leads to him doing the unthinkable, he decides to seek out Goku in order for the two of them to discuss this issue which then leads to Vegeta talking about the many women that he had sexual encounters with over the course of time that he warmed up to Bulma. I hope you enjoy...

The Sexual Adventures of a Saiyan Prince

P.S. This is an AU that takes place after the Battle Of Gods movie but still long before Fukkatsu No F.

P.S.S. Downfall of Cybertron will still continue on, I'm just taking a break to work on this as I need time to get the ideas for Chapter 7 fleshed out.

(West City - Capsule Corp. Gravity Room)

"I don't know what that woman is thinking, she should know by now that a Saiyan doesn't have time for romantic matters. Grr... but why can't I stop thinking about it, damn it, DAMN IT! Oh come on Vegeta stay focused on your training, you must work hard so that when that clown Kakarot finally passes on, you can become the prince once again. *sigh* You know, as much as I hate to say it, maybe I need to talk with him. I feel way too strongly about this subject that it is nearly impossible to keep my mind off of it, sure he is a blasted idiot, but it is worth a try." These thoughts came from Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, the husband to Capsule Corp. owner, Bulma Briefs and the father of two children. It was on this very day that Vegeta was going through one of his worst internal battles that at first, he did try to shake off through training vigorously but he couldn't even focus on that due to the thoughts that kept flooding his mind about Bulma leaving him, Vegeta grabbed a pair of Saiyan armor (The pair from the Android saga) and headed out the door of the gravity chamber and out onto the cool moonlit streets of West City.

"It's amazing to think how much I had grown so fond of this dirt ball." Vegeta said as his mouth then formed into a smirk "Out of all of the various bits of my past that I revealed to Bulma, There are just a few stories that should never be told." and with those final words, Vegeta blasted off into the sky and headed straight toward the direction where a certain God of Destruction was residing.

(Beerus' Temple: Outer Fields)

"HYYYAAAHHHHH!" a spiky haired warrior with an orange gi yelled as he threw a punch that was clearly aiming for what looked to be some sort of purple cat with Egyptian inspired garments. The cat quickly got into his fighting stance and effortlessly blocked the punch, he couldn't help but grin at the subsequent progress that the warrior was making,

"Very good, I can feel that your base form power level is now about as high as your Super Saiyan transformations." the cat said right after he broke the clash, the warrior couldn't help but rub the back of his head and giggle.

"Ha ha, so you've noticed. Man it sure is great to train with you Lord Beerus, I'm getting way more experience than I think I did with Korin, King Kai, and Supreme Kai's sessions combined." the warrior said, clearly pleased. Beerus chuckled before he continued the session on with a question.

"First of all, Son Goku. I would just like to say that we don't always have to resort to formalities now that we're just master and student and second, I'm wondering how strong your Ki attacks are now." Beerus inquired as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Goku immediately pounded his fists together as he got into a charging position.

"You wanna see that, alright, here goes." Goku said as he started to build up a blue aura around his body, this went on for a few seconds until Goku launched his hands back into some sort of cupping position as he began an incantation.

"KAAAAAAAAAA!" The ground started to violently shake to the point where even Beerus had to lift himself into the air to keep from falling.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Suddenly, the blue aura began to travel into Goku's hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blue aura then appeared as a small ball that was no bigger than one you would find in a standard game of soccer.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Goku's black hair then began to raise upwards, as if there was a wind current blowing it even though Beerus' home was completely devoid of any wind. Beerus held his arms outward as he prepared to brace himself for the blast. Beerus' face was showing a very, very slight hint of fear for the very first time in 20 centuries.

"If he is truthfully as strong as his various transformations." Beerus thought "Then I am anxious to see how his God form must be like." Beerus looked down at Goku just before he was ready to fire when he sensed an extremely high power level approaching quickly towards his and Goku's location. This minor distraction though cost him a lot more than he thought when the Saiyan finally unleashed his blast.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed in one long deafening cry as he threw his arms forward just as a gigantic blue beam spouted from them, traveling at breakneck speeds and completely enveloping Beerus in its' blue mass. Loud screams were heard from inside the beam for about a minute until it finally dissipated, showing a charred and completely naked Beerus. Goku's expression quickly turned from a face of determination, to the face of a boy that realized exactly what happens when they anger their parents. Goku quickly tried to explain himself but was silenced by Beerus with a simple wave of his left index finger as he then passed out right as Vegeta touched down on the land right beside Goku.

"Kakarot, there is something I need to speak with you ab- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Vegeta screamed as his eyes widened at the passed out Beerus, laying face down right in front of him and Goku. Just as he was about to question his rival further, Goku walked over to Beerus and set his index and ring fingers on his neck and checked for a pulse. Goku was relieved when he felt a faint signal after a few minutes of there being none, Goku then looked over at Vegeta as he quickly explained what happened.

"Me and Beerus were training and as far as I could tell," Goku began, "he probably detected your power level and was distracted by it long enough to where my Kamehameha wave hit him with its' full might and due to my strength increasing dramatically through my various training regiments with him. I think it is safe to say that my base form is now as powerful as my Super Saiyan 3 transformation, did that help clear everything up?" Vegeta's expression was blank for what felt like two whole minutes before he finally spoke again.

"That doesn't matter now for what I am about to tell you Kakarot is something that I hope even you of all idiots should understand." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms, Goku did not get it at first as his response was completely wrong.

"I understand, well you see Vegeta. Being interested in members of the opposite sex is completely natural as it is just the body going through natural developm-"

"NOT THAT YOU DOLT!" Vegeta interrupted "I AM HAVING RELATIONSHIP ISSUES WITH BULMA! DO YOU GET IT NOW?!" Goku quickly realized how stupid his first reply was and in just a few seconds, he nodded his head yes.

"Now I do Vegeta, can you tell me about how it happened?" Goku questioned as he pulled a large rock that was right beside Beerus to where they were standing in order to use it as a makeshift seat. Both of the Saiyans sat down next to each other as Vegeta began to give a quick summary about what happened.

"A couple of weeks ago, I was fumbling around with what you blasted earthlings call a phone when the woman just happened to look over my shoulder and she noticed that there were strings of messages by several females that ranged from being innocent to being openly sexual, it was at that point in time that she had assumed that I betrayed my mate which of course angered me greatly to the point where me and her had one of our worst fights ever. We were yelling and cursing at each other and what was unknown to us was the fact that our children were watching this, being just barely concealed by the doors to their rooms. We went on and on until my anger reached its' breaking point, as I had turned into a Super Saiyan right then and I had struck my wife with the back of my hand. By the time I realized what I had done, she already left for her room, sobbing. You see Kakarot, I'm worried about her leaving me sad and alone as she might take Bra and Trunks with her and I know that once she makes that choice, I can't stop her then for it will already be too late." The moment Vegeta finished was the moment where Goku let out a rush of air from his mouth as he then began his attempt to comfort the Saiyan prince.

"That is horrible but keep in mind Vegeta, Bulma is used to you being rough. She's not into your violent side obviously but still, think about it. If she was interested in you before you became a protector of Earth and were still intending on murdering everyone, then there is obviously something that is still keeping her from walking out after all of these years. Now what I mainly want to know is what is up with the messages from other girls?" Goku questioned after Vegeta had given a facial cue that he appreciated the kindness that Goku was showing. Vegeta took a deep breath and then he spoke.

"There once was a period where during my time with the broad that I had dabbled in unintentional sexual escapades with various women... and occasionally men." Vegeta said as he clearly tried to resist the urge to vomit. Goku was clearly very curious.

"Well, who was the first person that you had sex with?" Goku casually asked Vegeta and the moment he did, the Prince's whole face became a crimson shade of red.

"Aw come on Vegeta, I just want to know. I promise I won't tell anyone, it will be just between friends." Goku coaxed as Vegeta finally gave in.

"Alright Kakarot, I will go through the WHOLE list of people that I had sex with and the first one was... ...Maka Albarn." Vegeta said without a hint of emotion. Goku wasn't shocked one bit.

"Maka Albarn, from Death City? How did that happen? The personalities would clash too much." Goku questioned. Vegeta took another breath and then he spoke.

(This first story takes place during the time that Bulma is bitter towards Vegeta after the gravity room explodes and it takes place during an alternate version of the episode, "Resonance Chain: Playing the Soul's Melodies?" as Maka and the rest of her DWMA classmates are at least 18 years old. )

(Death City, Nevada: Outskirts)

"DAAAAMMMMNNNN!" Vegeta yelled as he punched a nearby tree, subsequently causing it to shatter into several tiny pieces of bark. "HOW COULD THAT BLUE-HAIRED IDIOT LET HERSELF BELIEVE THAT I, VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, WOULD BE INTERESTED IN HER?! DOES SHE NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO FOOLS LIKE THAT?! GRRAAGGGHHH!"

"There is no need to yell like that, especially when practically everyone can hear you." A mysterious voice said from behind Vegeta after he finished his venting. Vegeta just spat on the ground and smirked.

"Oh how rude of me." Vegeta said mockingly as he turned towards the stranger "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm of Saiyan royalty, your petty human commands do not apply to me... that is if you are even human." Vegeta had just then noticed the very odd look that the stranger had. The stranger was a male, he had grey hair, though as far as Vegeta could tell, he most certainly wasn't frail. The man also had stitch marks on various portions of his body and he most noticeably had two large screws on the sides of his head.

"I take it you're new to Death City?" The figure questioned in a monotone voice as he lit his cigarette.

"It... is somewhat more complicated than that for you see. I am new to this planet in general," Vegeta's tune then quickly changed as he continued "why do you even care stranger? You'll soon be enslaved anyway once I become the legendary Super Saiyan!" the stranger was silent for a few moments before he suddenly burst out laughing. Vegeta was clearly not amused as he started to walk towards the man and when he was close enough, Vegeta launched a punch that came down hard into the strangers' gut.

"Ha ha ha ha, at least now you will know to treat royalty with respect fool!" Vegeta laughed as he saw the man hobble as he made an attempt to keep his balance.

"*huff* *huff* I admittedly should've paid more attention but then again, I didn't consider you my opponent beforehand. I guess I should tell you my name before we get this over with." The man said as he tossed his jacket to the side. "My name is Dr. Franken Stein or preferably just Stein, before we begin, I must ask. Where is your weapon?" Vegeta just smirked.

"Why would I use weapons when I have this?" Vegeta said with a smirk as he brought his two arms back.

"When you have what? I don't see anyth- well... this just got interesting." Stein said as he noticed a purple orb develop in Vegeta's hands. The prince just chuckled.

"Glad you're impressed but now is not the time to talk. TAKE THIS, GALICK GUN..." Vegeta said as he brought his arms forward "FIRE!" and it was with that yell that a large, somewhat wavy beam launched from Vegeta's hands at a rapid pace, quickly illuminating Stein's face with purple. A loud "BOOM!" rang out as the blast hit its' target with dust and the smell of burnt lumber quickly filling the area. Vegeta knew however that something was off.

"I can't sense his Ki anywhere but I know that if I hit him. The smell of his corpse would've hit my nostrils by now." Vegeta thought but before he could say anything, Stein came down with a flying axe kick that was countered by Vegeta performing a well-timed afterimage.

"He can disappear as well? This just keeps getting better and better." Stein thought as he was searching for any trace of Vegeta's soul when he was then struck by the Prince's fist. Blood spilled from the professor's lips as Vegeta's mouth formed into a wicked grin.

"How pitiful can you be?! IS THIS TRULY ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Vegeta said as he followed up his punch with a somersault that ended with a kick to the shoulder, Stein staggered but not for long as he blocked Vegeta's follow-up punch.

"No, not at all." Stein said with a smirk as he thrust his knee forward, aiming for the Saiyan's gut. The prince immediately countered it with his own knee strike.

(Somewhere nearby)

"Hey do you guys hear that?" a blonde girl with pigtails said as she looked towards her white haired companion.

"Hear what, Maka?" the boy began "I don't hear anythi-" all of a sudden, a blue haired boy with a long white scarf jumped right on top of the shark toothed boy.

"I HEAR IT VERY CLEARLY! I BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE JUST DEAF SOUL FOR I, BLACK*STAR, AM THE GREATEST NINJA AROUND AND I CAN HEAR SOUNDS FROM ANY DISTA- OUCH!" Black*Star was quickly silenced by his partner, Tsubaki, planting her elbow right down onto the egotist's head.

"I must say I am quite impressed that you mustered up the strength to shut him up Tsubaki." Death The Kidd said as his two pistols transformed into Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, his two partners. Tsubaki's face was flushed with pink in response to Kidd's complement.

"Thank you, but I much prefer not to hurt him, in fact I find his egotistical nature to be kind of charming actually." Tsubaki replied.

"Well I find it to be annoying but nowhere near as annoying as when something is not perfectly symmetrical." Kidd said with his hands at his hips.

"I'll never get why you even care Kidd, your hair has those three lines so what's the point?" Soul said and right after he did, Kidd turned toward him with an expression that showed pure irritation.

"And I'll never get why you don't understand the importance of order and balance, two things that symmetry represents quite perfectly. By the way, I KNOW THAT I AM TRASH DAMN IT! NO NEED TO POINT OUT THAT DETAIL EVERY TIME!" Kidd said as a vein was threatening to pop right out of his forehead.

"Come on guys! This is no time to argue, I have a feeling that Stein is in trouble." Maka said as she rushed off in the direction where she heard the strange noises. Soul then followed suit along with the rest of the gang with the only exception being the unconscious Black*Star.

Vegeta and Stein were matching blow for blow until the two suddenly locked hands. Vegeta wasn't amused in the slightest.

"GIVE UP! There's no use struggling now!" Vegeta yelled as he felt Stein's blood in between his fingers. Stein gave a quick glance to his left and when he saw Maka with scythe in hand, his decision became clear.

"Alright, I give up, but not before THIS!" Stein cried out as he performed a flip kick that collided with Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta reeled back in pain and couldn't recover fast enough to notice the scythe coming down.

"HYAAAH!" Maka yelled as the tip caught Vegeta's "Badman" shirt and ripped it straight open along with the chest in one, clean cut. The prince howled in pain as blood was gushing rapidly out of the wound.

"YOU BRAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO-"

"Enough. There is no point in continuing this any further Vegeta, stand down." Stein interjected. Vegeta was reluctant but he eventually relented but right when he did, he immediately fainted due to his massive wound.

"Maka, I want you to take this one somewhere safe. Now I understand that he tried to kill me, but I can sense the good in his soul." Stein explained as he started to put his jacket back on. Maka immediately bowed.

"Yes Professor Stein." she replied as she slung the Saiyan prince over her back and then she ran right towards the direction of her apartment with Soul going off to get his bike.

"Uuggh. Where... where am I?" Vegeta questioned himself as he noticed that he was in what looked to be someone's bedroom with wallpaper that was covered in Vegeta's most hated color... pink and to top it all off, there was a strange smell in the room that was sort of musky and somewhat arousing.

"My room, I would've brought you to the academy but I think Crona would've been far too freaked out by your appearance and brash personality wouldn't you agree?" Maka said as she lifted her nose out of the book that she was reading.

"I don't know who the hell that is but th-thank you, what is your name anyway?" Vegeta questioned with a voice of pure curiosity. Maka giggled before she spoke.

"So you try to kill my teacher at one moment and you ask for my name the next? Man are Saiyans strange." Maka said as she slowly dove back into the book that she was reading but was interrupted by the annoying ring that her cellphone was making. Maka groaned as she reached into her shirt pocket.

"Hold on big guy, this shouldn't take long." Maka said and then quickly put her hand over her mouth right after, dropping her phone in the process. Vegeta was clearly confused.

"Big guy, what the hell does that mean? Are you interested in me?" Vegeta asked bluntly. Maka's face went red the moment Vegeta had said that last word.

"N-n-no, what gave you that idea?" Maka questioned as she let out a nervous laugh. Vegeta's mouth formed into a smirk as he noticed just exactly where that smell was coming from.

"Nothing really, except for the fact that I can see a damp area on your skirt." Vegeta said in a tone that was rather snarky. Maka froze right after she heard Vegeta's answer. She slowly looked down and she did in fact notice that both her skirt and panties were quite wet and just to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Maka removed her left glove and carefully slipped two fingers underneath her undergarments and the moment she pulled it back out, she noticed a clear viscous liquid that was wrapped around the tips of her fingers.

"Damn it!" Maka cursed "I was hoping this wouldn't happen for you see, I... actually find you kind of cute in a weird 'please don't kill me' kind of way." Vegeta then at that moment used his Ki to lock the door behind Maka as he slowly approached her. Maka was slightly unnerved by the Saiyan prince's almost serial killer like demeanor as he moved closer but for some reason, there was something in her body that was keeping her from backing away.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Maka asked as Vegeta's face was now just mere inches from her own.

"I just thought you deserved a little reward for helping me." Vegeta whispered as he immediately started rubbing her outer folds from outside her panties. Maka shuddered with pleasure at the surprising skill that the prince showed in these few moments. Vegeta grinned when he heard the small moans escape from her mouth which encouraged him to rub faster and faster.

"If you want, I can show you how a Saiyan prince delivers pleasure. All you have to do is beg for it." Vegeta whispered as he began to slow his pace. Maka's nerves were going crazy, she tried her hardest to ignore the masterful fingers that were prodding at her core through the very thin fabric of her white cotton panties. She wanted more but decided to take a gentle approach to see if he would respond.

"I want your sex." Maka said huskily, but Vegeta wasn't buying it and so to show her that he meant business, he started to give her pussy very light smacks, causing Maka to jolt from her seat.

"I think you need to do a lot better then that woman, I told you to beg so I expect you to comply." Vegeta hissed as he continued torturing the 18 year old's privates.

"I need you to screw me." Maka said shakily as it was getting increasingly more and more difficult to hold back her moans. Vegeta grinned, he knew that he was getting to her and that all he needed do now was to push her one last button and she would be on her way. Vegeta at that point did something devious, he pulled some of the panty fabric to the side as he then started to pump his middle finger inside her pussy. This nearly drove the young meister over the edge as she felt her inner walls grasp the Saiyan's digit as he continued to pump it in and out. Finally she just lost it as she let her hormones do the talking.

"PLEASE FUCK MY PUSSY! OH MY GOD I NEED YOUR DICK, JUST GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY!" Maka begged as she was close to her first climax. Vegeta's grin became a full on smile as he then ejected his finger from Maka's caverns.

"So you do want it? I appreciate it that you came to your senses, now the real fun can begin." Vegeta hissed as he crushed the meisters' mouth against his. Maka felt like she was in heaven as she felt the two tongues wrestling for domiance with Vegeta's clearly gaining the upper hand. When the prince noticed that the young meister's ass was completely unprotected, he took his chance and smacked the girl hard on the right cheek and gripped it tightly as they continued their rough battle of tongues. After a few minutes, Vegeta broke the kiss as he then lightly gripped Maka by the chin before he spoke.

"I gave you pleasure, so why don't you return the favor?" Vegeta growled as he guided Maka's head downwards until it was eye-level with the throbbing erection that was pulsing against the fabric of the prince's yellow pants. Maka licked her lips as she worked the belt off quickly, making it to where the zipper was the only barrier that was keeping Vegeta's "Prince" at bay. Maka, pulled down the zipper with one graceful motion as she then fished Vegeta's cock and balls out of the dark blue boxers and was surprised by how massive he was.

"How big is that thing?" Maka questioned nervously while she was face-to-face with a penis that was so much larger than the pictures that she had seen in health class. Vegeta was amused by her clear bewilderment to his size.

"Impressed? I am approximately 7.3 inches in length with at least 2.5 inches in girth and I don't care how much you complain for you are going to take it all in." Vegeta said as he looked down at the young meister. Deciding not to incur the Saiyan's wrath by this point in time. Maka started to lick up the entire length of Vegeta's shaft, only taking a small pause to lightly suck and nibble on the mushroom shaped head everytime she came back to it. Vegeta bit his lip to keep himself from moaning as he hadn't had sex at any point in time since his battle with Son Goku, so to finally have some form of relief in this area of his body proved to be just a slight bit too much for the Saiyan prince. Maka had caught on to this little plan of his however and she decided that this was the perfect time to get back at him for the teasing of her pussy earlier as she then moved on to Vegeta's testicles. She started to suckle on Vegeta's balls as she simultaneously started to rub her right hand up and down his massive length, stopping only to glide her thumb across his slit after every eight-to-ten strokes. This continued on for three minutes straight until she finally decided that she was ready enough to take in Vegeta's full length. Maka carefully lined herself up so that her mouth was perfectly symmetrical with the slit and then she went down, just barely managing to take half of it in. Once she managed to get her breathing in check, she continued to bob up and down with a steady rhythm with each bob moving her head closer and closer to the base.

"Fuck, you're quite the cock worshipper." Vegeta groaned as he started to rest his hands on the blonde's forehead in order to keep himself balanced. It was also at this point and time that Maka finally gobbled up all 7 inches of Vegeta's man-meat and because of this achievement, she proceded to deep-throat his knob. Maka also took the time to start undoing her outfit, letting the black cloak drop to the ground, leaving her in nothing but her bra, panties and skirt. She then took her left hand and lowered it to her crotch as she started to slowly rub her clit, making little circles with her index and middle fingers as she continued her plunge on the "Penis of all Saiyans". 6 minutes had passed as Vegeta was looking much more unkempt as he started to thrust inside of Maka's mouth with his balls slapping against her chin as he let out his animalistic growls of pleasure but he stopped and pulled out of the young meister's mouth, finally giving her the freedom to breathe but at the same time she whined about the prospect of not tasting any semen.

"What the hell?! That was really unfair you di-" Maka's complaining was quickly silenced as Vegeta had thrown her face down on the bed. The prince then ripped the cotton confines free from Maka's lower regions as he proceeded to prod her G-spot with his still throbbing member. Vegeta took in her pleading moans as if it was music to his ears and after a few more seconds of teasing, he gave one powerful thrust and he was in. Vegeta went at a rough and fast pace, so rough in fact that he could hear the loud smacking noises that his balls were making with every thrust.

"FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD, OH YES RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE!" Maka screamed as she felt like an entire tsunami of pleasure was washing over her with each and every thrust. Vegeta managed to get out a single question through all of this as he was surprised by the lack of pain that she felt albeit with moans inbetween.

"So uh, uh, I, uh, take it you're not a uh, uh, virgin?" questioned Vegeta as he was desperately trying to get his thoughts out. Maka nodded.

"Me and uh, uh, uh, Soul did it a few times before recently so yes." Maka said as she too was affected by her moans of pleasure. This had lasted for six minutes until suddenly, Vegeta had lifted Maka up off the bed with all of his might, flipped her around so that the two were in direct eye contact and slammed her against the wall as he felt her legs start to wrap around his lower back. Vegeta then had ripped the bra right off of her chest as he then proceeded to lick and nibble at Maka's A-cup breasts which then sent the young meister into a frenzy as she started clawing at his back, leaving white scratch marks that stretched halfway down to his lower back. This lasted for about a minute until Vegeta started to feel the long forgotten sensation of his balls beginning to tighten and right as Maka let out a final cry of pleasure.

"I'M CUMMING! OH SHIT I'M CUMMING!" Maka cried out as her vagina started squirting a clear liquid all over Vegeta's cock and it was at that moment that the Saiyan couldn't take it anymore as he pulled out of Maka, leaving her to crumple to her knees.

"Open your mouth!" Vegeta commanded as he closed in on Maka's disheveled face, stroking furiously with all of his might as she did as she was told.

"OH FUCK!" was all Vegeta could get out as the first gobs of cum came out in long rope like streams as he just barely managed to reach Maka's mouth and while most of the semen had hit their mark, the other sprays had completely covered her face, hair and even her breasts were partially covered in the white goop due it dripping off of her chin. Maka scooped up most of it with her fingers as she then brought it to her mouth and swallowed.

"That *huff* *huff* was amazing, would you like my *huff* *huff* *huff* phone number?" Maka breathlessly asked with a friendly gleam in her eyes. Vegeta, being unaware of human technology, told Maka about his issue.

"Umm... I don't have this 'phone' that you mention." Vegeta pointed out as he started to get dressed. Maka then brought her left index finger to her chin as she thought up an idea.

"I got it, I'll give you Kidd's old phone, he gave it to me because he didn't find it symmetrical enough and the best part is that it comes with my number already on it." Maka said while she handed Vegeta a Samsung Galaxy S3 that was black with a very crooked image of a skull on the back. Vegeta set the device in his pocket as he questioned Maka about why he needed her phone number.

"What do I need your phone number for?" questioned the prince as Maka just giggled.

"You know, in case you ever want to do this again or if you just need someone to talk to. Just give me a call." Maka said as she reattached her bra clasp. Vegeta then gave the meister one last goodbye hug as he then flew out the open window for West City. Maka had the biggest smile on her face until she suddenly heard the knob of her door turning.

"Hey Flat-chest, Stein says it's time for our Soul Wavelength trai- WOAH!" Soul couldn't get his last words out as his nose had become a huge fountain of blood after witnessing his partner, in nothing but a bra standing right in the middle of the room. The angry Maka quickly grabbed a book as she then approached the boy with the item raised over her head.

"MAKA CHOP!" she yelled as she slammed the book down on Soul's head, rendering him unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Beerus' Temple: Outer Fields)

"I kind of feel like you over-exaggerated just a slight bit there buddy." Goku said as he was not completely buying Vegeta's story, Vegeta just scoffed and looked away.

"Well Kakarot, this is coming straight from my mouth isn't it?" Vegeta mockingly questioned his rival. Goku just shrugged.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it... for now at least. Who was the next 'lucky' girl for you anyway?" Goku asked sarcastically which in turn made Vegeta crack up.

"Deny it for as long as you want Kakarot, you just are jealous that I have a lot more to offer a woman than you do. Anyways, the next woman that I slept with was none other than the famous angel... Panty Anarchy." Vegeta said with a grin.

"Now THAT is someone that I expect as that girl has sex with practically anything that has a penis, I should know since there was this one time before the Cell Games where Gohan and I just happened to be in close proximity with her... let's just say Chi Chi made us pay for our mistake that night, I can still feel the slaps coming down in my dreams." Goku said as he shivered due to his particularly traumatic experience with the wrath of his wife. Vegeta just smirked before he began his story.

(This particular story takes place a mere month after the Cell Games and it takes place during the 1st segment of Episode 2 of PSG "The Turmoil of the Beehive")

(Daten City High School)

"Daten City, this proud example of typical American culture is clinging between the boundaries of Heaven and Hell as here there are two angels or as I like to call them, crazy hookers, they are Panty an- HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET THE FUCK OFF ME SHORTY, DON'T MAKE ME WHOOP THAT ASS IN THE NAME OF THE LORD!" Garterbelt whined as he was being quite roughly shoved out of the way by the Saiyan prince.

"My sincerest apologies, almighty um... nigga. I was just trying to make my way towards the high school for I've heard about the disturbances that these so-called 'ghosts' have been causing in this fine city back on planet Earth and so I, the prince of all Saiyans, will assist you." Vegeta attempted to say in the nicest way possible.

"Alright, I'll let you throu- wait WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Garterbelt angrily asked but he was too late. Vegeta had already flown towards the direct-

"HEY AUTHOR!"

Umm... what is it Garterbelt? I'm kind of busy here so can we make this quick?

"QUIT COMPLAININ' MUTHAFUCKA AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THAT SHORT BITCH JUST CALLED ME!"

Alright, calm down man, I'll tell you but after this you have to promise me that you will not break the fourth wall again.

"I AIN'T PROMISIN' SHIT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THAT ONE GUY SAID! I HAVE A FEELING THAT YOU'RE JUST STALLING RIGHT NOW ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE A PUSSY!"

HEY! There is no need for that and besides, I got the explanation right here courtesy of Urban Dictionary:

"Nigga is a word which evolved from the derogative term "nigger". Tupac best defined the distinction between the two.

NIGGER- a black man with a slavery chain around his neck.

NIGGA- a black man with a gold chain on his neck."

So as you can see oh wise and incredibly perverted one, Vegeta called you the friendly version of the term.

"Still racist as shit."

HE IS STILL NOT USED TO THIS PLANET DURING THE TIMEFRAME THAT THIS TALE IS SET IN SO YOU MY FRIEND CAN SHUT UP! Erm... sorry everyone, back to the story.

Meanwhile:

"BANG! BANG!"

"SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!" These two sounds rang out through out the school as the famous Anarchy sisters were currently dealing with a black and red ghoul, more commonly known as a ghost, which was previously known as the school's top cheerleader, Barby. Panty, the blonde, wiped the sweat off her brow with her pistol "Backlace" before she spoke.

"This plasticized bitch is really starting to piss me the fuck off." Panty said with a hint of irritation in her voice. Stocking, the goth that was standing right next to Panty, just sighed at what her sister just said as she was getting annoyed with her obvious hypocrisy.

"I bet if this was a guy named Ken you would probably fuck the so-called plasticized bitch." Stocking retorted as she worked her own pair of panties down her legs.

"Hey what can I say? A hard ghost cock is still fuckable in my book." Panty replied with a smirk as she caught the second pair of panties, which then formed into a second Backlace.

"Jesus, you're such a whore." Stocking spat with malice.

"And you're still a fucking disgusting sugar glutton, look girl once you have one dude's cock up that nasty ass snatch of yours then maybe you would stop being such a bitch." Panty said in a mocking fashion.

"Umm... guys?" the nervous nerd, Brief asked while he was desperately trying to find a place to hide. "Shouldn't we be, oh I don't know, FOCUSING ON THIS CRAZY, BEE LOVING CHICK THAT IS TRYING TO KILL US?!"

"Now it is time for my grand entrance." Vegeta thought as he slowly made his way behind the bleachers as he then jumped out into the middle of the stadium with everyone except for Brief not knowing who he was. Barby just laughed as she looked down at the stocky Saiyan below her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, my, my, aren't you a little short for an angel? Or are you just a civilian trying to play hero?" Barby asked mockingly with Vegeta only crossing his arms in response.

"Who the fuck is that guy?" Stocking questioned as Panty just shrugged.

"Beats me, I wonder what he is even going to accomplish while he is in those fucking pajamas." stated Panty like it was a fact with Brief merely freaking out.

"GUYS! IT IS BEST NOT TO TALK CRAP ABOUT HIM, HE IS THE SAIYAN PRINCE VEGETA! I SAW HIM FIGHT WHILE THE NEWS WAS BROADCASTING THE CELL GAMES!" Brief called out as Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he was recognized by someone that had seen him in action.

"It looks like I don't even need to introduce myself for that nerd did a fine enough job to the point where all that matters now is me grabbing you by the throat and then obliterating every bit of your body so that there is not a single cell left." Vegeta said with determination. Barby just laughed even more as she prepared more of her evil bees.

"We are certainly feisty today now aren't we? Well here is a little tip fool, I am the queen and when I am the queen, my rule is the only thing that matters most." said Barby as a evil grin formed across her face.

"Oh you won't consider me a fool in a few moments. So tell me insect, is your army of evil bugs and jocks enough to handle this?" Vegeta said as he started powering up. Barby was not remotely impressed until she noticed the sudden yellow aura that started to form around the Saiyan prince which was then followed up with small bolts of lightning that started coursing through the aura at a rapid pace.

"URAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Vegeta roared as a huge flash of yellow light engulfed the entire arena. When the flash finally dimmed after about a minute, everyone except for the sisters was shocked by what they saw. Vegeta's basic appearance was not that different except for the increased muscle mass that was present all around his body whereas his face had recieved the most changes with his hair looking slightly longer and more spiked than before and finally, his eyes were a lot more narrowed and his pupil and iris colors had went from a basic black to a more turquoise type of blue and finally, the yellow aura still had the chaotic lightning coursing within.

"I don't have time to fight so take THIS!" Vegeta shouted as he drew his hands out to his sides.

"What the fuck is that walking circus performance doing?" Panty asked as she slid her panties back up her legs. Suddenly, two yellow orbs of light began to develop in each of Vegeta's hands with electricity coursing through each of them.

"HA HA HA HA, WITNESS THE ULTIMATE POWER OF THE SAIYAN PRINCE, HHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he then brought his hands forward, combining the two orbs into a single massive ball. Barby was starting to look quite terrified, but quickly changed her demeanor when she noticed one of her jocks playing a piano melody.

"What are you doing?" Barby questioned with a annoyed tone as the jock quickly kicked the piano away.

"Nothi- MY QUEEN, LOOK OUT!" The jock called as he pointed towards Vegeta, Barby looked towards the Saiyan prince just as he was prepared to unleash his attack.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as he launched the energy wave, which was looking a lot more chaotic since the last time he used it on Cell. The bee tried to fly away but it was too late, the beam had made a direct hit as it completely obliterated the former cheerleader, leaving nothing but eight golden coins that immediately fell to the ground after the beam dissipated. The two sisters immediately went to collect their reward as Vegeta lowered to the ground, now without his Super Saiyan 2 power.

"THAT WAS SO FUCKING BADASS!" Panty screamed with glee after she retrieved the coins.

"I'd agree, you provided way more assistance then that geek over there." Stocking said calmly as she pointed towards Brief, who was hiding behind the bleachers at that current moment.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! Some of us don't have supernatural powers like you three do." Brief said nervously as he slowly got out of his hiding spot, only to be run over by a jock that was squealing in terror at the fact that his queen was dead.

"Honestly there was no issu-" Vegeta was then interrupted by a very angry Garterbelt kicking down the door to the stadium as he stomped towards the Saiyan prince.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A NIGGA YOU RACIST MUTHAFUCKA!" Garterbelt yelled as he charged towards Vegeta, only to be stopped by the two sisters.

"Calm your tits, he actually helped us stop the ghost and besides, I called you that plenty of times and you never fucking responded to it." Panty said as she pointed towards the Saiyan prince. Garterbelt at that moment then calmed down as he then brought out his bible.

"In that case, well done, the lord will be most pleased with this ne- wait YOU CALLED ME THAT BEFORE!" Garterbelt said as he quickly reverted to his angry state, but not before getting knocked down like Brief by all of the terrified jocks. Stocking just facepalmed while her sister took her chance to get with the Saiyan prince.

"You know, I take quite an interest in guys of royalty and I know this nice spot that is...private." Panty whispered which caused the prince to have quite the blush on his face.

"Erm...well." Vegeta was quite embarrassed which made the blonde Anarchy sister just want him more.

"Good god he is fucking hot when embarrassed, well girl it is time to put your plan into action." Panty thought as she had come up with an idea to get the Saiyan prince's blood boiling. Panty then put her plan into action as she slowly slid her panties down her legs right in front of Vegeta.

"Come on Saiyan, you know you want this." Panty said as she slowly started to grind her crotch up and down Vegeta's leg, wetting the jumpsuit with her juices. Vegeta was trying as hard as he could to resist and was thankful when Stocking stepped in.

"Are you sure you want to start doing that now? Why don't you take him to a club first?" Stocking suggested as Vegeta quickly started waving his hands and head from side-to-side, quickly regretting the fact that he even trusted the goth in the first place.

"Oh no, I'm goo- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME!" Vegeta screamed as Panty was dragging him off.

"Hey Stockin', you actually had a good fucking idea for once." Panty said as Vegeta was still trying to wriggle himself out of her grasp while sweat was pouring down his face, Stocking just giggled as she looked towards her sister.

"Have fun, you two." Stocking said as she grasped her Honkoneko tightly in her left arm while waving with the other.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!" Vegeta yelled right before Panty drove off in the pink Humvee, See-Through with the prince still in her grasp, the prince just couldn't believe that he had to ride in a pink Humvee of all things.

"Damn it! I know that I can just... fly away so that I wouldn't have to deal this but... my body wants this woman. *sigh* So be it." Vegeta thought as he finally decided that he was just going to make the best of this situation and that once he was done, he was going to slaughter these two and forget about it in the morning.

A half-hour later

"WHAT IS TAKING GODDAMN LONG, CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?!" Vegeta moaned as they were stuck in traffic, Panty smirked once she heard the prince's complaint.

"Actually, I can." Panty said as she then raised her foot off of the gas pedal as Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Good, now we can get this OOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEERRRR WWWWWWIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTHHHH!" Vegeta's voice trailed off as the Anarchy sister slammed her foot on the gas pedal, making the Humvee jump from what felt like 0 to 200 in just a millisecond, slamming every single bit of the traffic off of the road and into homes, buildings, trees and civilians until it finally reached its stop.

"We're here, was that fast enough for you hot stuff?" Panty asked as she looked to her side at Vegeta, who just vomited out the side of the car right as her gaze rested upon him, she giggled right as the prince quickly wiped his mouth clean with a bottle of mouthwash that he managed to find in the glove compartment.

"I'll just take that as a yes." Panty said as she got out of the car with Vegeta following suit, the moment the two entered the club they were greeted with loud techno booming from the speakers and various party goers bumping, grinding, and bobbing to the beat. Panty guided Vegeta to the bar where a bartender was thankfully waiting for them.

"Alright Panty, what will it be for you and your friend?" the bartender asked as he cleaned a glass.

"A glass of vodka for the both of us if you please." Panty replied in as nice of a tone that she could manage. The bartender quickly obliged as he got two glasses from the back counter and a bottle of vodka. He poured the vodka into the glasses as carefully as humanly possible and then handed the pair their drinks with him setting his hand down on the counter with the back of his hand resting against the polished wood.

"That would be 70 dollars, if you please." The bartender said as Panty just rolled her eyes in response.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, if I don't get these drinks for free then you won't be getting any of this." Panty said as she slung her leg over the table and in just a few moments, the bartender quickly left the pair in order to tend to the other customers. Vegeta was quite impressed with how the blonde used her sexuality to her advantage.

"I must admit woman, that was quite impressive with how you used your sex appeal to your advantage so that we can have free drinks." said Vegeta as he crossed his arms.

"Why thank you, Prince Vegeta." Panty replied which caused Vegeta's face to become as red as a beet. Panty giggled at this for a little while until she noticed that Vegeta's first glass hadn't been touched yet.

"Hey, how come you didn't even take a sip of your drink?" Panty questioned, Vegeta at that moment just smirked before he looked towards the blond Anarchy sister.

"I was thinking more about the music, speaking of which, I was actually wondering if you would like to dance?" Vegeta said as he offered Panty his hand. This caused the fallen angel to stare at him for a few moments until she finally made her decision.

"Sure, why not." Panty replied as she accepted the prince's hand, Vegeta then had a subtle smile on his face as he guided the blonde down to the dance floor. They first started with a slow dance by swaying side-to-side with Vegeta's hands resting on the angel's hips with Panty doing the same with the prince's shoulders. That was until the song began to pick up in tempo, in which the pair then began to bump and grind with Vegeta's hands still keeping their grip on the Anarchy sister's sides. Panty then suddenly felt a hard, pole like object poking at her lower back.

"Looks like we have two lovebirds out on the dance floor, let us all cheer for them." said the DJ right after he noticed how the pair was dancing. The crowd then started to cheer and crowd around the two which started to irritate Panty but just when she was about to say something to the unwanted audience, the Saiyan prince had wrapped his right arm around the angel and right afterwords he took off high into the night skies of Daten City.

"HOLY SHIT!" Panty shouted as she noticed the club below appearing to get smaller and smaller.

"What's the matter angel, are you afraid of heights?" Vegeta asked with a playful smirk on his face.

"No, it's just surprising that we're fucking flying right now and it is exhilarating." Panty replied with her hair flowing in the wind.

"I'm glad you like it, but this is just the beginning of what I have planned for you." Vegeta whispered which then caused Panty's excitement to start pooling in her garments.

"I can't wait." Panty cooed right as the two touched down on a nearby mountain top. Panty then took a brief moment to admire the view of the city before she spoke again.

"Tell me Vegeta, what is it that you desire?" Panty questioned as she turned to face the Saiyan prince, Vegeta approached the fallen angel and planted his hands on her hips as he slithered up to her ear.

"I desire for you to bend over." Vegeta hissed as he bent Panty face down over a rock while he simultaneously freed his massive erection from its cloth prison. Panty practically drooled at the sight of Vegeta's dick pressing against her ass. Pleased with how the angel was reacting, the Saiyan prince then locked his thumbs around the laces of her pink panties and slid them down to her knees. He then set both of his hands on Panty's ass, gripping it tightly as he positioned his cock so that it was centered on the angel's anus and thrusted hard into her tight asshole. Panty winced slightly at the pain, but not for long as the pleasure more than made up for it as Vegeta began to move, locking one of his arms around her legs and lifting it up as he did so.

"HOLY FUCK IT'S IN!" Panty shouted with pleasure which made Vegeta develop a smirk as he began to thrust at a much faster pace and it was at that moment that Vegeta began to spank Panty on the ass with his free hand, causing it to redden more and more with every strike.

"OH FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD! SPANK MY ASS BABY, OH JESUS!" Panty continued to scream in eardrum-shattering bursts as the Saiyan prince continued to pound her with all of his might, Vegeta then moved from her ass to her hair as he began to pull her head back by it.

"Now I see why Stocking likes all of that BDSM shit." Panty thought as the sharp sensation of pain that she felt slowly turned into waves of pleasure that overcame her. Vegeta then felt the sensation of his balls tightening again and with one final thrust. Vegeta roared with pleasure as he came right into the angel's ass which subsequently made her climax herself as pools of ever flowing girl cum spilled out onto the ground below them right as Vegeta pulled out.

"Well?" Vegeta asked as he tucked his spent member back into his jumpsuit. Panty took a deep long breath and then she said her reply.

"I think that you might've been the best quick fuck that I have ever had." Panty replied as she slipped her panties back up her legs.

"Thanks for the compliment, now I bid you farewell." Vegeta said as he prepared to fly back home to Bulma when he was stopped by the Anarchy sister.

"Wait! Do you at the very least want to continue this a little more at my place?" Panty questioned as she gave the saddest puppy dog look that she could manage. The Saiyan prince then turned to the angel and after a few seconds, he stated his reply.

"Yes."

Here is the link to the song that the minion played on the piano in case you didn't get the joke: watch?v=WIXKJco85Pc 


End file.
